The Witch And The Vampire
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: 2 different creatures have never fit together so perfectly. A quick little HitsuHina Halloween oneshot. Please enjoy! Happy Halloweeeeen!


**I know everyone's expecting a HitsuHina Halloween fic from me like I do every year so here it is! Although I'm warning you now it's really quick, and not like 'OMG my best work ever', okay? I just got an idea and threw it together, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form D:**

* * *

The Witch And The Vampire

The moonlight washed over Seireitei, bathing it in pale, icy light and making all the shadows seem darker than ever.

Hinamori ran along one of the empty streets, her own shadow keeping perfect pace with her. She was running as fast as she could yet trying so hard not to trip over the dress she was wearing that flowed down past her heels. She had to halt several times to re-position her crooked witch's hat, and every time she had to stop she ran twice as fast afterwards to make up for the lost time.

Her breath left her mouth in thin white puffs in the crisp Autumn night air as she raced up the stairs of the 10th division's building. _Late, late, late! Why am I always late?_ She cried out in her head. She made a dash to the room where her destination lay, and she slowed to a halt, panting madly.

Finally, she managed to knock on the door with the back of her hand, and as soon as she heard footsteps she straightened up and smoothed out her dress, trying to make herself look halfway decent. She let out a heavy breath as the door slid open, revealing a handsome young boy with spiky white hair. The breath she had just let out was sucked right back in.

He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and matching shoes, with a long black cape lined red on the inside that went down to the ground behind him. The pointed collar below his neck added to the vampiric essence of his outfit. Two small white fangs protruded from the sides of his mouth and the bored look in his eyes told her he really did not want to be there at the moment.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!" she gasped, fumbling for words out of total astonishment. She saw his eyes widen for a second as he took in her attire and only then did she notice the one major aspect that had thrown her off about him at first. "Hitsugaya-kun! Y-You're eyes! What happened?" She squeaked. His eyes were not the alluring aqua green she had grown up alongside and come to love. Instead they were a sharp crimson that matched the lining of his cape.

"They're contacts, baka." He scoffed unenthusiastically. "And what the Hell is on your head?"

"It's a hat." She blushed, feeling self-conscious. "It's for my costume." Hitsugaya seemed thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever. I just can't believe you forced me into dressing up like _this_." He lifted his long cape with disgust. "When you gave me these things the other day and just told me to wear it tonight I honestly considered going into hiding or something."

"Oh come on, Shiro-chan, it's not that bad." Hinamori pouted.

He gritted his teeth and his shoulders shook. "Don't call me that Bed-Wetter." He growled. If he had a nickel for every time he had to say that…

"Matsumoto-san's not here, is she?" asked the girl, peeking past him into his office.

"No, thank God. She went out drinking with Hisagi and I think they dragged Kira along too." He mumbled with a bit of concealed relief. "Come on in before you catch a cold." He added suddenly.

"Huh? Aren't we late, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No." He sighed. "You told me this stupid party is starting at 7. It's 6. I was wondering why you were rushing so much."

"Huh?! Oh no, you're right! Gomen ne."

"Just come in." He grasped one of her wrists and pulled her into his office, closing the door behind her.

Inside his office, it looked just as it always had.

"Shiro-chan! My office is so much more decorated than yours!" She scolded.

"Well excuse me for not having any idea what 'Halloween' _is_." He grumbled.

"You should really stop moping so much, Shiro-chan."

"I'm not moping!"

"You know, it's scientifically proven that smiling and laughing and being happy helps you live longer." She stated.

"As if I _need _to live any longer."

"You're hopeless." She sighed in the tsk-tsk sort of manner she often used with him.

There was a pause as they walked over to the couch and sat down side-by-side. Hitsugaya thought it appropriate to change the subject of conversation.

"So since you're forcing me to do this stupid Halloween-costume-play-thing, you might as well tell me what the Hell I'm wearing." Again he lifted his cape and stared at it.

"It's called a vampire." Hinamori clarified. "And I'm a witch."

Hitsugaya blinked.

"Well that doesn't suit you." He murmured, looking away with a slight blush.

"E-Eh?" the girl stuttered, blushing as well. "A-Ano…arigatou." She smiled.

The boy straightened up, a mischievous idea sparking inside his genius head.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've heard about vampires." He said leaning in closer to her with a small smirk on his fanged face. Hinamori felt her heart rate double as it thumped against her ribs. She tried to hide her blush by lowering her eyes.

"R-Really? W-What do you know?" She queried shyly.

He was going to enjoy this.

"Well," he began moving closer to her. "I know they can turn into bats and sleep in coffins. And they've got something against garlic, for no apparent reason." He added. "And I know that they suck the blood of humans to stay immortal. But usually, it's just the blood of beautiful women." He reached out slowly with a black-sleeved hand towards her. Hinamori found herself frozen as her heart thundered frantically like a caged bird being approached by a lion. "They take blood from the neck, because that's believed to be where the majority of the soul lies, between the mind and the heart." As he said this, he placed his hand on her neck and gently slid his fingers down her smooth skin, down to where her dress covered her collarbone. Hinamori shivered and tried to slow her breathing and crazily pounding heart. He let his hand linger over her heart, the smirk on his face never wavering for a second, his red eyes shimmering with amusement. "But that's just what I've heard." He shrugged, pulling his hand back.

Hinamori blinked for a moment, getting her bearings before replying.

"M-mm. That's what I've heard too." She whispered coyly.

Hitsugaya could not wipe the smirk off of his face; he was trying so hard not to laugh at her bashfulness.

"Well then, I guess we should get going." He suggested, standing. He offered her his hand, which she softly accepted after a moment. He pulled her up and led her to the sliding door and out into the cold night.

The moon stared down upon them in the shape of a cat's claw, inching slowly towards the center of the sky. Even with her long sleeves, Hinamori still could not hold back a shiver. Hitsugaya noticed and used his powers to extract the cold from the air around her and she gave him a grateful glance from those gorgeous chestnut eyes.

As they began to walk, Hinamori shuddered again as the wind blew strongly towards them and she grasped her arms and rubbed them. "Still cold?" he asked. Hinamori glanced at him and shook her head.

"Not really. I'm fine." She was lying and to her best friend, it was just too obvious.

He stopped walking and she bumped into him. "Neh, Hitsugaya-kun, what-?" she did not finish because her face was pressed against him as he embraced her in a warm hug that she never would have expected from the coldest boy in all of Rukongai. He held her for a moment before once again releasing her to the chilly nighttime air.

"Better?"

"H-H-H-Hai." She stammered but managed a smile.

Then, recalling what she had said earlier about smiling, he did so and put an arm around her waist as they continued on their way.

And thus was the short tale of The Witch And The Vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. Hope ya liked it!! Happy Halloween everyone!!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
